Magic Man
by Aloha Mama
Summary: One person I always wanted to know about was Jane's mother. She was never mentioned or even given a name and we have no idea what if any influence she has on Jane's life. This is my attempt to give her a name and a story.
1. Chapter 1

The tittle is from the song by Heart by the same name. If you get a chance check out the lyrics. I do not own the Mentalist or any of its established characters. Original characters come from my imagination and a few glasses of _Prosecco._

 _I hope you enjoy_ _ **.**_

 _Thank you to my friend and beta_ _tamariskie_ _for her invaluable help and_ _patience._

Magic Man

Chapter One

Fiona McBride woke up to the smell of sizzling bacon. Smiling, she looked around the attic room, taking in the sights and sounds and smells of her new home. She was finally in America and it was a glorious in eyes of the Lord - or so the sisters at St. Bridget's Academy for Girls would have proclaimed. But she was no longer a resident there. No, she was in Ephraim, Wisconsin at The Hobby Horse Cottage. Her new home.

When she turned sixteen, her Da sat her down and told her was time for her to start making her way in the world. To that end, her Aunt Sadie and Uncle Thomas had offered her a position at their new bed and breakfast in Wisconsin. Fiona could not believe her ears. America was her dream and it was being offered to her on a silver platter. She wasn't sure where Wisconsin was, but it sounded exciting, and it was far away from Ireland and nuns and rosaries.

"Morning Fi, how did you sleep?"

"Good, Aunt Sadie. Was that bacon I smelled all the way upstairs?"

"Yes and this morning there is enough for everyone. Only have two guests and they just wanted some fruit. People aren't interested in eating anymore. I blame it on all those skinny models."

"They're gorgeous. Wish I was that skinny."

Sadie rolled her eyes. Fiona enjoyed eating and was never shy around food. The nuns at St. Bridget had told her she had a healthy appreciation for God's bounty. Now, Fiona was in no danger of being a twiggy, but with her strawberry blonde curls and eyes that couldn't decide if they were blue or green, she was a true Irish rose.

As the food hit the table, a middle aged gentleman with gray hair and a ready smile entered the kitchen.

"Tommy McBride, you have the sixth sense when it comes to food." His wife looked at him shaking her head. "Well sit yourself down and help yourself. Oh and don't be acting like this isn't your second breakfast today."

"Can't fool that one Fi. She can tell when you're lying a mile away. It's uncanny."

Fiona liked his time of day when her aunt and uncle indulged in a loving banter and there was an anticipation of the day ahead.

"Will you be havin' some tea girl?" Her Uncle's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Of course Uncle Tommy. 'It's a hug in a cup' as my Ma would say."

Over the morning meal, the plans for the day were set in motion. There were rooms to be set up for the new guests and laundry to be done for those already in residence. Fiona's days were busy and she enjoyed helping out around the cottage. Her duties varied from laundry to making the famous homemade soda bread. She had a few friends but no real social life that didn't revolve around either work or church.

This morning, her first duty was to go into town for supplies. Her uncle had taught her to drive and she like the feel of being behind the wheel, windows open, hair blowing in the wind, music blasting. It was her freedom time when her imagination conjured up all sorts of scenarios and characters.

Sadie got the list together and reluctantly gave Fiona the keys to the car.

"You be careful out there girl. Don't be daydreaming. Keep your eyes on the road. And don't forget to stop at the convent and give the sisters the bread I made yesterday. I have some of those cookies Sister Anchilla likes so much."

"Yes Aunty, I got it. No daydreaming and fatten up the nuns. I'll be OK. By the way, Doreen is coming with me. She needs a lift to the library."

Her Aunt scoffed but refrained from saying anything. Doreen O'Toole was a nice enough girl, polite, church going, but a bit boy crazy for Sadie's taste. But who was she to deny her niece the company of people her own age?

"OK, but don't be dawdling. We have some new guests coming this afternoon."

Kissing her aunt goodbye, she sped out the door just in time to see Doreen coming up the road. Fiona signaled her friend to hurry up.

"We have to get a move on. I need to be back before lunch."

"OK, but we still have time to make the detour right?"

The detour was the Door County Fairgrounds where the Happy Eddie Traveling Carnival was setting up for its summer gig. This was Fiona's first carnival ever. Back in Ireland, the nuns weren't big on the young ladies in their care mingling with the carnie boys, most of whom were Travelers.

The girls drove carefully onto the fairgrounds, blatantly ignoring the No Trespassing signs. Parking the car out of sight, thinking it safer to be on foot. More incognito. But no one to seem to pay attention to them at all. They were too busy going about their business setting up tents and rides.

"Maybe we'd better leave, Dee. I don't want to get caught here sneaking around."

"We just got here! And besides, if we get caught, what are they going to do? Shoot us?"

"Maybe, they're gypsy you know. Wild and unpredictable. The nuns told us about them."

"And what did Sister 'I live in seclusion behind a big stone wall' have to say? Like she would know anything about life."

"They just know things. God tells them. He speaks to them in their prayers."

Doreen rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Really Fi? You've been in America a year now and you still think the nuns back home are magic. Poor kid!"

"I'm not a kid. I just think the sisters are special being so close to God and everything."

"They're women, Fiona, like us. They even have their monthly visitor and some I've heard even have sex. With the priest!"

Fiona quickly made the sign of the cross.

"You stop talking like that, Doreen O'Toole, or we'll both be going straight to hell!"

"Devil will have to catch us first!"

A quick turn around a corner put the girls face-to-face with a dark-skinned woman dressed in a colorful caftan.

"You ladies lost or can't you read?" She pointed to the No Trespassing sign.

"Oh, when did that get there?" Doreen tried to look nonplussed.

The woman of color was not amused by the blatant disrespect being shown. This was their home from the minute they put down stakes until the last vehicle left in a few days.

"You stay right here both of you. I'm going to get my husband. He'll know what to do with you."

"I don't think he'll like being disturbed when he's in a middle of a deadline. I'm thinking the one that keeps looking over here is your husband."

Samantha Barsocky took a deep breath. She really didn't feel the bravado she was displaying. Newly married, she was also new to the traveling life and just finding her footing. But she'd be damned if the townies were going to make a fool of her.

"You know that how, missy? You psychic or something?" She stared at the blonde girl with her arms crossed.

"No!" Fiona blurted out. "It's in the body language. That's all."

"Humph!"

As the woman walked away Doreen poked her friend.

"What is wrong with you? And what the hell is body language?"

"I don't know, something I read about how you can tell what people are thinking if you look at them."

"That's just plain madness."

Ignoring her friend's remark she asked.

"Do you think we're in trouble Dee? I've never been in trouble."

"Really, never? What about school back in Ireland? You never got the paddle from the holy sisters?"

Fiona shrugged and looked down at her feet. "No. What can I say? I was a good girl."

"More like a saint. But the reign in heaven may be over soon. Our friend is back and she brought company."

Both girls looked up to see a bear of a man making his way toward them, a look of "none too pleased" on his face. Beside him walked the woman who originally confronted them, looking proud of herself.

"I'm Pete Barsocky and this my wife Samantha. She tells me you two have been causing problems."

Doreen spoke up, "No sir we was just looking around. Excited for when you open."

"Can't either one of you read? Sign clearly says 'no trespassing.' Now get out of here before I lose my temper."

The two girls stood there like deer caught in the headlights. Neither one moved.

"You deaf too? Skedaddle! Town-folk think they own everything."

"OK, sir, we're sorry.'' Fiona backed up nudging Doreen to do the same.

She was stopped by a pair of hands placed gently around her waist.

"Now, Pete, no need to frighten the girls. They were just curious. Right ladies?"

Fiona turned to see a young man with sandy colored hair and the brightest smile she had ever seen. She shook her head in the affirmative.

"I'll just escort the ladies back to their car and they can be on their way. No harm done."

Fiona felt a hand in the small of her back as the handsome stranger headed in the direction of the exit.

"Don't mind Pete, ladies. He gets a little on edge during set-up days. Deadlines and all that, you understand."

He smiled again and Fiona felt like she had butterflies in her stomach.

"Well here we are." The stranger stopped at their car, "All safe and sound. No harm done."

Fiona got behind the wheel, opened her window to let in the cool spring air, and waited for Doreen to make herself comfortable in the passenger seat. A hand on the window stopped their departure.

"Why don't you come round Saturday night? Ride the Ferris Wheel on me."

Fiona fund herself blushing and it was hard to make eye contact. There was something about this man that was fascinating. It was like he could learn everything about her with just one look. She didn't understand it, but she knew she had to see him again, get to know him better. "Thank you. I'd like that…Mister…"

"Of course, where are my manners? I'm Alex." He hesitated a moment, "No for a lady like you Alexander. Alexander Jane."


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

A little more of the story of Patrick Jane's mother. Again thanks to t _amariskie_ _for taking the time out of her busy life to beta this story_ _and thanks for reviews and follows._

 _I was asked if Patrick Jane will show up in this story and yes he will a_ _little_ _bit down the_ _line. Please enjoy and reviews are always welcome and appriciated._

Chapter Two

"I'm telling you, Sean, this girl is beautiful. Soft wavy hair, big green eyes and her lips! Like soft billowy clouds. And the best news, she has a friend all dark hair and blue eyes."

"Alex Jane, you sound like you're in love. And after only one quick meeting."

"It's not that Sean." Alex took a long swig of his beer. "I can't explain it. There's just something about her ….. you know, special."

"Special? I'll tell you what's special. She's a convent girl from the old country. It's the lure of the accent and the excitement of forbidden fruit. You know those nuns keep a tight rein on their charges."

"I told her to come back Saturday ride the Ferris Wheel. I'm sure the friend will be there."

"We'll see, Alex."

"What, the great Sean Barlow doesn't have a vision of how the night will turn out?"

"There you go again making fun of something you don't understand. That's dangerous you know. Fooling with the spirits."

Alex laughed out loud.

"You're a fraud, Sean, from a long line of frauds. There is no such thing as psychics. Or ghost or spirits or any of that old world malarkey."

"Next you'll be telling me there is no such thing as Jesus."

The other man mad a quick sign of the cross.

"Ah I see you're superstitious enough to cross yourself. You're a wicked man Alexander Jane. A wicked man headed for disaster."

"Is that what your spirits are telling you, Mr. Barlow?

"I don't need the spirits to know that you heading down a path of self-destruction."

"Always so dramatic. Do you want in on the Saturday action or not?"

Sean slapped his friend on the back and said, "Of course. One of the girls has to get the handsome one."

Fiona knew her aunt and uncle would not be happy with her going to the Carnival to meet a boy. Especially not a carnie boy. She decided to keep it a secret. Instead, she told them that she and Doreen were going to the movies in town.

"What are you going to see?" Her aunt inquired.

"I can't remember the name. Some romance. You know Doreen, all about the kissing."

Her aunt looked her up and down, tapping her toe and arms folded.

"Where are you going, really? One chance to tell the truth."

Fiona sighed in defeat and looked down at the floor. "I'm going to the carnival over at the fairgrounds." She looked up waiting for repercussions and reprimands.

Instead she got a smile and a shake of the head.

"Fi sweetheart there's no need to lie. I'm disappointed you did but I was young once. Go have fun. And be home by 11:00, young lady, not a minute after."

The young woman threw her arms around her aunt's neck.

"I'm sorry I lied and thank you. I'll be home on time. I promise."

Her aunt kissed her, leaving her with one last warning.

"Stay away from those gypsy boys."

The Fairgrounds looked so different now that the carnival was in full swing. Lights were brighter and the music louder. Maybe it had something to do with being here for the first time unchaperoned. Or maybe it was the possibility of seeing the enigmatic Alexander Jane again.

Doreen's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Are we going to sit in the car all night? Go park. Over there looks good." She pointed to the big empty space toward the back of the lot.

Doreen continued talking as her friend maneuvered the car into the parking space. "Do you think he'll bring a friend or will I be a third wheel? I mean he didn't even notice I was in the car."

"Don't be silly, of course he knew you were there." Fiona sighed.

"No, that dreamy smile was just for you, Fi." Doreen grimaced.

"I got butterflies in my stomach when he looked at me." Fiona confessed giggling her face covered by hands.

A sharp tap on the window startled the girls. They looked up to see the perfect smile of Alexander Jane.

Fiona stepped out of the car and into the arms of the man she had come to see. She wasn't used to such a physical greeting. Especially from a man. In fact in her seventeen years the only man to hold her close was her Da. Even Uncle Thomas kept a respectable distance between them. But this man, this stranger, he took liberties pulling her close to his body and kissing he forehead. And that was just fine with her.

"I'm glad you showed up. I was worried you'd change your mind. You know, have second thoughts." Alex kept beaming at her, making her feel shy and awkward.

"Hello, I'm Doreen." The brunette blurted earning a startled look from the sandy haired man.

"Doreen, sorry I didn't see you there." Jane extended his hand in greeting.

"Told you!" Doreen mouthed.

"Hush." Fiona swatted her friend on the arm.

Alex looked at the two girls with an amused grin on his face.

"Everything all right ladies?" His eyes darted between the two friends.

"We're good." Fiona assured him. "Excited to be here is all."

Jane extended his arms walking towards the carnival with a young lady on either side of him.

"Off to have some fun then. I hope you don't mind, Doreen, I invited my friend Sean to join us."

Fiona looked at her friend with a knowing nod of the head.

The colors, sounds and smells were mesmerizing as the group of three made their way across the fairground. As promised, when they reached the Ferris Wheel, they were met by a handsome young man who did an exaggerated bow to his female company for the evening.

"Sean Barlow at your service." His voice still had the lilt of his homeland.

"Doreen O'Toole." The brunette gave her brightest smile and stuck out her hand.

Sean Barlow surprised his date by taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss O'Toole."

The usual unflappable Doreen actually blushed under the steady gaze of Barlow.

"Are you ladies hungry?" Alex broke the spell with his low voice.

"I could eat." Doreen answered quickly extracted her hand from the charming Irishman currently caressing it.

"How about you FiFi?"

"FiFi?"

"I think it's the real you. But if you don't like it?" Alex took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Mademoiselle FiFi may be called anything she wishes."

Fiona had never been on a real date and this charming man was making her head spin. What was there about him that made everything and everyone else seem unimportant? Maybe there was such a thing as love at first sight.

"FiFi sounds so French and exotic and I'm just a plain Irish girl from the country. I don't think it suits me."

Alexander Jane placed his hand at the small of her back, turning her to face him. Placing his mouth close to her ear, he whispered, "You are anything but plain. Have you no idea how beautiful you are, my dear?" With that he turned back to his friend, leaving Fiona in a daze.

"I thought we were going to eat? A girl could starve with you two!" Doreen's bellowing broke the spell.

The foursome indulged in corn dogs, kettle corn and coca cola until they were about to pop.

"Do you eat like this all the time Alex?"

"No, usually we eat over at camp. We are lucky to have some very good cooks among the crew."

Fiona felt Alex take her hand as they walked over to the dart throw booth with a promise to win her something big. This was turning into the perfect evening.

So perfect she didn't notice Mrs. Lindstrum, the town busy body and resident gossip.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is a short chapter but I thought better than nothing. Right?

I've wanted to tell this story for awhile about the women who gave birth to Patrick Jane. What was she like and how did she influence young Paddy. And it's also a story about Alex Jane and how his mind bending ways shaped the life of a young boy with extraordinaire insight into becoming the smartest person in the room.

To anyone who might have read the last chapter. I hope it put smile on your face. And a sincere and heartfelt thanks to LouiseKurylo not only for taking the time to review but for her encouragement to continue this story.

Another big thank you to my beta tamariskie for doing it again.

Just to make sure there is no mistake I don't own The Mentalist or any of its memorable characters. And I'm darn sure no money is changing hands.

I think the AN is longer than the chapter. Please enjoy and reviews are always appreciated.

Magic Man Chapter 3

The view from the top of the Ferris Wheel was breathtaking or at lest it was to a young women who was experiencing love for the first time.

"Wow everything looks so different from up here." Fiona moved a little closer to Alex.

"Are you cold?" He asked her as he placed an arm around her shoulder.

"A little." She confessed but the chill had more to do with the man sitting next to her than the weather.

"Don't worry I'll keep you warm." He smiled that devil make care smile pulling her even closer and began rubbing her arm.

"Better?"

Fiona just shook her head afraid she had lost the ability to speak. She had never been alone with a man before and she was finding the whole experience overwhelming.

As the Wheel made its final ascent to the top Fiona felt Alex's lips on hers. Instinct made her close her eyes, but her body stiffen as she felt the sensation down to her toes.

Her companion looked at her with concern. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. It's tradition to kiss a beautiful women at the top of the Ferris Wheel."

This was her first kiss and her body and mind were taking their time processing the experience. Alex seemed to read her thoughts tilting her head up to look at him.

"Have you never been kissed before?"

"No." Fiona answered just above a whisper.

She looked up to see Alex Jane with the biggest smile on his face.

"I'm honored to have been your first FiFi. "

Fiona bushed crimson how was it this man, this stranger made her feel so many new and exciting emotions.

As the Ferris Wheel descended Alex kept her hand firmly in his rubbing his thumb across the back of her fingers.

"Are you OK my dear?" His concern was genuine as Fiona kept silent shaking her head in the affirmative.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean any disrespect. It's just …." A sigh escaped his lips. "You looked so beautiful in the moonlight. So kissable. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Not upset." She kept her head down voice almost a whisper. "I liked it."

The ride ended just then and Alex helped her out of the still swaying car.

"There are more where the first one came from. You know if you want."

"I think I like that idea." It was Fiona's turn to turn on the megawatt smile.

He kissed her again softly on the lips then moved to her check to leave a small chaste peck.

"Happy to oblige."

The evening flew past with neither girl really paying attention to the time. It was only when Doreen was riding the Ferris Wheel with Sean that she he notice the cloak on top of City Hall. It was 10:45 only fifteen minutes to get home.

Doreen found her friend drinking lemonade and holding hands with Alex Jane.

"Fi, there you are." She was out of breath from her mad scramble to find her friend.

"Have you seen the time? We have fifteen minutes to get home."

"We'll never make curfew." Fiona looked at her friend panic on her face. "I'll be in so much trouble Aunt Sarah and Uncle Tommy won't ever let me out of the house again."

"I can get you home in fifteen minutes. You live in town right?" Both girls turned to look at Alex.

"It's a lest twenty minutes I don't see …."

Fiona was silenced by a kiss and a smug smile.

"Trust me."


End file.
